Sous une pluie d'étoiles
by RemusLupinFan
Summary: It's the beginning of 7th year for the Marauders... what happens when Sirius tries to know if Remus likes him? Pranks, love, secrets... it seems like it will be a year full of events! SBRL
1. Essayer d'être heureux

It was a beautiful Monday night of September

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a Remus/Sirius. Don't like, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I do NOT own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a beautiful Monday night of September. The 4 Marauders were hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter and James were playing chess, Remus was doing a Transfiguration homework that was due in two days, and Sirius was watching them from the couch, completly bored. He wished one of his friends would join him to prank the Slytherins instead of doing such boring things. Sighing, he got up and sat next to Remus.

Sirius looked at the boy next to him, deep in thought. Sirius had realised that he never knew how to act or what to say when he was next to Remus, because he always wanted to impress him, or show off, only to get his attention. Because he liked him. What he felt for his friend was far more than friendship since last year. Sirius sighed. No one knew about his infutiation with their favourite lycanthrope. Not even James. How could he ever tell his best friend that he, Hogwart's ladie's man, was gay? Not that he thought James would mind (after all, if he had accepted a werewolf, how could not accept his friend's homosexuality?) , but love was a subject Sirius hated to talk about, and he always avoided it when he could manage it. It's not like if Moony liked him back. Remus wasn't even gay! So it didn't matter anyway how Sirius felt, because nothing will happen! Never!

Sirius came back down to earth when he heard Peter swore loudly when James took his Queen. He shook his head, laughing.

" Hey Moony. Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap? " he asked hopefully.

" No, sorry Pads, but I'm not even nearly done with this... " said Remus, without looking up from his book. "Maybe Prongs and Wormtail will play with you, though. "

" I don't think so... they've been playing chess for ages, and their game isn't even half finished... " sighed Sirius. "

Remus continued to write things down, muttering to himself in fast French. Sirius smiled fondly. He _loved _it when his friend spoke in French. Remus, whose family came from France, often used French when he studied or wrote things down. Sirius thought it made him look even sexier than usual. Not that Remus knew, of course. The only thing he hated when Remus spoke French was the fact that he never understood what his friend said. And Remus often said sentences in French in front of him, for fun, just to annoy him.

Sirius looked at his friend with his best puppy eyes, and said slowly:

" Come on, Moony, entertain me here! I'm bored to death! "

When the werewolf didn't reply, Sirius decided he would not give up. He took his friend's quill in one fast move.

" Sirius, give it back. " Remus sighed, clearly annoyed.

" Only if you accept to play a game with me ! " smiled the Animagus, smiling broadly.

" Don't make me hex you! " Remus warned.

" Like you could ever hex me, Moony! You love me far too much for that! "

" Si seulement tu savais (1) " muttered Remus. " Come on, give it back. "

" Oh, no, I won't! You're gonna have to catch it then! Come on, you're always doing homework, that's so boring! Have some fun for once! Go! I bet you can't take it back! " Sirius smiled evilly, waving the quill in the air to provoke his friend.

Remus looked at him for a while, then angrily took his things, and left in direction of their dormitory. Sirius got up as well, running fastly after Remus.

" Come on, Rem, it was only a joke! Don't be mad! "

" Sirius, tu es la personne la plus arrogante que je connaisse! Maintenant fous moi la paix! (2) " Remus yelled, walking faster to avoid his friend.

" Rem, please, you know I don't understand a word of what you're saying... " Sirius said, desperate.

" _Tu es toujours en train de faire des devoirs! _(3) " Remus said, imitating Sirius's voice. " Et qui a eu l'idée de la carte des Maraudeurs? Qui a organisé notre dernier méfait? Moi! Alors ne dis pas des choses qui ne sont même pas vraies! (4) "

Remus seemed close to tears. Sirius took him by the arm, and made the werewolf stop.

" Come on, Moony, you know I didn't mean it! I was only trying to provoke you so you would play a bit, that's all! " Sirius said pleadingly.

" You said it anyway! " Remus said bitterly. " J'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce que tu penses de moi! (5). "

Remus walked away, clearly heartbroken. Sirius looked as the one he loved shut the door of their dormitory. Clearly he wasn't welcome tonight. He swore loudly. Why did he always have to mess things up like this? Why was he always the one to hurt Remus?

Sirius sat on the couch of the Common Room, feeling very bad inside. James and Peter, who had apparently finished their game, looked at him.

" What happened to Moony? " James asked.

" Nothing, Prongs. I'm just a stupid prat. But hey, that's nothing new. " Sirius muttered angrily.

" What did you do this time? " Peter asked slowly.

" I don't wanna talk about it, okay? " Sirius shouted.

Silence.

" Sorry, Pete. I just want to be alone, okay? " Sirius said in a small voice.

" Yea, that's alright. See you tomorrow, Pads. " James said, and he got up to the dormitory with Peter.

Sirius sighed. He wondered why Remus had reacted so much. And what the hell he was saying in that stupid language that was French. He fell asleep, thinking of Remus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Translations **

**(1):** If only you knew...

**(2):** Sirius, you're the most arrogant person I've ever met! Now leave me alone!

**(3):** _You're always doing homework!_

**(4):** And who had the idea for the Marauder's Map? And who planned our last prank? I did! So stop saying things that are not even true!

**(5):** I can't believe that's what you think of me!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I'll continue if I get enough reviews!! Fell free to say everything you want. I welcome criticism!


	2. Une chance que je t'ai

DISCLAIMER :

**DISCLAIMER :** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Sirius woke up, feeling as horrible as he did last night. He had fallen asleep in a weird position, so his back hurt, he still felt bad for yelling at Peter and insulting Remus, and classes started in five minutes, which meant that he didn't have time to go to breakfast even if he was starving. Even worse, his first class was History of Magic, and was shared with the Slytherins. What a nice morning...

Groaning, Sirius got up from the couch. He took his schoolbag, put his Hogwarts uniform, and left the Common room to walk towards the classroom. Nobody was in the hallway, which meant that he was already late for class. At least the teacher was Binns, which meant he probably wouldn't get detention.

Sirius didn't even knock. He opened the old door, and walked inside the classroom. He noticed that James had saved him a seat next to him as usual. Relieved that he didn't have to be next to Remus, Sirius sat down. He carefully ignored the werewolf, who was sitting behind him. After only two minutes, Sirius was already feeling sleepy. Profesor Binns was so dull.

" How can someone be so boring? " Sirius thought.

He noticed that James, who was also ignoring the teacher, had given him a piece of parchment. Sirius quickly read, happy of the distraction.

(**Bold is Sirius, **_italics is James _).

_Moony told me what happened yesterday. Why the hell did you tell him he was boring? Did you really think he needed to hear that? You know he already has a low self-estim. _

**Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I didn't mean to say that, Prongs! I'm not stupid! I was only trying to get him to play a game with me! **

_By insulting him! Wow, Pads, your brainpower never ceases to amaze me! _

**Shut it. Anyway, is he still mad at me? **

_I don't know. I think he's more sad than angry. You should have seen him. He looked like he was going to cry. _

**God, I feel so bad! Why did I have to say that to him? I don't want Moony to be mad at me! **

_Why do you care so much? You insulted Wormtail so __many times, and you didn't care! What's different with Rem? _

" Wormtail is not the guy I happen to be in love with... " thought Sirius sadly.

The end of the class finally arrived. Remus automatically left the classroom, without looking once at Sirius. Sighing, the Animagus took his time to take his things and to put them in his bag.

" Are you coming mate? We have a break! " James said happily

" Go ahead. I wanna talk to Moony, you know, to apologize. Any idea where he was going? " Sirius asked.

" To the dormitory, I guess. " James shrugged. " Good luck, mate. "

" Thanks. " Sirius mumbled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius slowly opened the door of the Marauder's dormitory.

" Remus? " he asked.

" I'm here " was the quiet reply.

Sirius turned around. Remus was laying on his bed, apparently relaxing. The werewolf was looking at him, his face expressionless. Sirius felt totally stupid. He had prepared a perfect «i'm sorry» speach on the way, but now that he was here, in front of Remus, he had no idea what to say.

" What? Surprised I'm not doing homework again? " Remus asked sharply.

" What? No... Listen, Remus... you know I didn't mean any of that... right? " Sirius said, in a low, sad voice.

Remus's expression softened a bit. He sighed.

" It's okay, Pads. I'm not mad at you. I know what you said is true, you know. I know I'm a real bookworm! And I know I'm not always the best company... it's just... it just hurt to hear it from you. " Remus said, looking down.

Sirius didn't know what to say. His friend was looking miserable. Sirius sat next to his friends, and pulled him into a big hug.

" You're not a bookworm, Moony. You're a nice guy, and I really care about you. And don't you dare say you're not good company. I really enjoy our time together. " Sirius whispered in his friend's ear.

Remus smiled sadly.

" You mean that? "

" I do. I really do Rem. Don't ever doubt the fact that we love you. " Sirius said, looking right into Remus's eyes.

Remus hugged him again, looking a lot happier.

" Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. Tu n'es _pas_ la personne la plus arrogante que j'ai rencontrée. Au contraire. Tu es la personne la plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontrée. (1) " Remus said, smiling at him sweetly

Sirius rolled his eyes, annoyed.

" Will you ever stop doing that? Why is it so funny for you to speak French in front of me? "

" Tu ne comprends pas. C'est la seule façon que j'ai pour te dire ce que ressens réellement pour toi. (2). " Remus said, rising up from the bed, looking away from his friend.

" Okay. I guess I can't do anything against it. Just tell me one thing, though. You're not just swearing at me, or insulting me, or making fun of me when you do that, right? " Sirius said, feeling suddenly nervous.

Remus burst out laughing.

" Don't worry. I would never do that. " he said, patting Sirius on the back.

" Okay. I'm a little relieved, I must say. " Sirius said, laughing softly.

" Après tout, qui pourrait insulter une personne parfaite comme toi? (3) " Remus said loudly, walking out of the dormitory.

" No idea what you're saying! " Sirius said happily, following him out.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Translations **

**(1): **I take back what I said yesterday. You are _not _the most arrogant person I've ever met. Quite the contrary. You are the most fantastic person I've ever met.

**(2): **You don't understand. This is the only way I have to tell you how I really feel about you.

**(3): **After all, who could insult someone who's perfect like you?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REVIEW P****LEASE! **

Thanks for the people who reviewed for chapter 1! Thanks to Exprunx, Katie-1369, and TheCrescentMoonWriter!


	3. Depuis le premier jour

Review : mucc

**DISCLAIMER :** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REMUS POV **

Remus woke up the next day, in a particularly bad mood. He remembered the way he felt in Sirius's arms, and the sweet things Sirius had told him... and it hurt to know that it probably meant nothing for his friend. After all, who could ever love a werewolf, and a gay one at that? Remus sighed. Today was the full moon, and he just felt miserable.

He passed a hand under his eyes furiously, refusing to cry. He would not drop a single tear because of love. It was just hard to cope with everything sometimes. Life had never been easy for him, and sometimes he had enough.

" If at least I had someone who loved me for what I am... " Remus thought. " But Sirius, you deserve so much more than me... "

Remus got up slowly, and decided to go take a shower to clear his mind a bit. When he was under the hot water, he began to sing soflty.

_Depuis le premier jour_

_J'ai su que je t'aimais_

_Contre la terre entière _

_Et que je t'attendrais_

_Au bord de la rivière_

_Jusqu'au-delà des jours _

Remus shook his head, fighting back tears. The door slowly opened.

" Moony? Are you alright in there? " a tentative voice asked.

Remus cleared his throat.

" Yes, James. Don't worry, everything's fine. "

" What were you singing? It was beautiful. " James asked.

" Just a french song... " Remus answered vaguely.

" Yes, I knew that... but what does it mean? "

Remus stopped the water and answered in a small voice.

" It's a love song. If you translate the title, I guess it would be something like _Since the very first day I've known that I loved you. _I think you can imagine the rest. "

James handed a towel to his friend, and looked at him closely.

" And why where you singing that? " he asked, surprised.

" No reason. As you said, it's just a very beautiful song. " Remus said quickly. " And it's just the way I feel about _him_ " he added in his mind.

James looked at him for a second, and nodded.

" Okay. If you say so. "

Remus left the bathroom and began to look for clothes in his trunk. James followed him.

" Moony... you know you can tell me everything, right? "

" Yes, I know James. Why are you telling me this? " Remus asked, defensive.

" Because I know you. And I know you're hiding something from me, and I don't like it. " James said, looking at Remus straight in the eye.

" James... I'm not hiding anything from you, so you can drop it. " Remus said angrily.

He did not need this right now. He was exhausted, he had a headache, and he felt like he was about to cry.

" But Moony, you... " James started.

" Damn it, James, I told you to drop it! " Remus yelled.

James looked like he had been slapped in the face. Remus automatically felt even worse when he saw the hurt in the eyes of his friend.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you! " Remus said, tears running fastly down his cheeks.

" It's alright. But I'd just like to know why you don't trust me. " James said sadly.

" It's not about trust, Prongs... it's just not something that's easy to talk about! " Remus said slowly, sitting on his bed, whipping away his tears.

James sat next to him, looking very worried.

" You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. " James said, patting his friend on the back.

Remus hesitated.

" Okay... but promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Pads and Wormtail. "

" I promise. Now tell me! "

Remus took a deep breath.

" I... you know how Pads is always teasing me because I never had a real girlfriend? " he started.

" Yes? James said, clearly lost.

" Well... it's because I don't want one. I mean, I'll never want to have one. "

" Moony... is it because of your lycanthropy? " James said, his eyebrows raised.

" No! No, I mean, of course it's making things harder, but that's not why... I don't want a girlfriend.. because I... I don't like girls that way, James... I'm... I'm gay. " Remus stuttered.

James was silent, and Remus felt very uncomfortable.

" Anyway... you know now... I'll understand if you hate me or never want to talk to me again... I just thought that homosexuality is not worse than lycanthropy, but hey... " Remus said, annoyed at his friend's reaction.

" No no, Remus... I was just surprised... and... "

James's eyes were suddenly full of understanding.

" That love song you were singing... it was for a guy, wasn't it? "

Remus nodded, looking down.

" Yes. "

" May I ask who? "

Remus felt his heart drop. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell someone about his crush on Sirius. Telling James he was gay was one thing, but telling him who it was... The door of the dormitory opened, and Remus was never so glad to see Sirius of his life.

" Hey guys! Rem, are you okay? Were you crying? " Sirius asked in a caring tone.

" Everything's fine, Pads. We were just going to breakfast. Are you coming? " Remus said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

" Yeah... okay... " Sirius said uncertainly. " You coming, James? "

" No, I have to take a shower. I'll meet you there. " James answered.

Nodding, the two other Marauders left the dormitory and walked towards the Great Hall.

" Okay, what happened with James? " Sirius asked, the joking tone from his voice gone.

" S'il te plaît, mêles-toi de tes affaires. Je déteste te mentir. **(1)** " Remus muttered. " Nothing, Siri, I told you, everything's fine. "

" You can tell me anything, you know. " Sirius said in his most caring voice.

" Bien sûr! Je suis sûr que si je te disais que je t'aimais, tu capoterais! **(2)** " Remus snorted. " It's nothing, Pads. I'm just a little anxious because of the full moon tonight. Nothing new. "

Sirius nodded gravely.

" We'll be there, Moony. Don't worry. "

" I know. Now, what about breakfast, hey? " Remus said, trying to change the topic.

Sirius nodded and they continued to walk. Remus was sure that Sirius had not believed him, but he was glad that he had not pressed the issue.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TRANSLATIONS **

**(1****):** Please mind your own business. I hate lying to you.

**(2): **Of course! But I'm sure if told you I'm in love with you, you'd freak!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REVIEW PLEASE ******thanks for the nice reviews I received ! It's always amazing to know that people like my writing! A big thanks for Mucc, TheCrescentMoonWriter, Blahblot, Katie-1369, and remuslives23 ! You are the best, and you are the reason why I keep writing! I love you guys 

_Depuis le premier jour _is a french song of Isabelle Boulay. It really is beautiful... : )


	4. L'amour existe encore

DISCLAIMER : Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter

**DISCLAIMER :** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius was walking out of the Transfiguration classroom, looking at his best friends, frowning. He had the neat impression that James and Remus were hiding something from him. And he hated it. It's not like they were subtle. How could Sirius not notice the secret whispers, Remus's angry looks at James, and the sudden silences when he arrived while they were talking together? Also, he was sure that something _had _happened between the two of them when he had entered the dorm the other day. And he didn't believe that it had only been Remus worrying about the full moon, as they had both claimed. Annoyed, he decided to confront James about it during one of Remus's visits to the library.

" OK, Prongs, it isn't funny anymore. Out with it. Now" he said as soon as he entered the dormitory.

James looked up from the Quidditch book he was reading, laying on his bed.

" Out with what? " James asked, an eyebrow raised.

" I want to know what you and Remus are hiding from me! " Sirius whined.

James rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed.

" We are _not _having that conversation again, Padfoot. "

" Then tell me! " Sirius said, clearly angry.

" Sirius, I _told _you! _Nothing _happened, and there's nothing to tell! Why would Moony and I ever hide something from you! " James said, looking down to his book.

" Damn it, Prongs! You know I hate being lied to! And, sorry to tell you that, but you absolutly suck at lying! " Sirius said. " Come find me when you decide to tell me the truth! Cause friends don't lie to each other. "

Sirius walked angrily towards the door, ready to leave.

" Padfoot... please, come here. " James said, sighing.

" Why? " Sirius retorted.

" Look... I really want to tell you, okay? It's just not my secret to tell. " James said.

" What... so you mean that _Moony _is the one hiding things from me? " Sirius said in a hurt voice. " And he told you? Since wince does he feels like he can't trust me? I mean, he told me about his _lycanthropy, _for God's sake! " 

" And you told Snape... " James pointed out.

Sirius looked liked he had been slapped.

" Sorry, mate... didn't mean to bring that up... " James whispered guiltily.

" I guess I deserved it... " Sirius said in a false, casual way. " So that's why? That's why he told _you_ his secret but not _me_? He's afraid I won't be able to keep it? "

" Sirius, it's nothing against you! He never told Wormtail either! And, if it makes you feel any better, he didn't want to tell me. I guessed it. " James said.

" Oh... OK, then... "

There was an uncomfortable silence.

" Why do you care so much? " James asked suddenly.

" What? Why do I care so much about what? " Sirius asked back, lost.

" Why do you care so much about Moony? Why are you so down because he didn't tell you? "

Sirius sat on his bed, looking miserable.

" I... I don't know... it's just that... well, he's been through a lot already... being a werewolf, his father doesn't loving him because of it, and his mother being sick... and... I guess I just want to help him. To show him I'm there for him, you know? And... I let him down last year... with that stupid mistake I did... " Sirius muttered.

James nodded, never interrupting. He knew it must be difficult for Sirius to talk about the Willow incident. They _never _talked about it.

" And I never want to hurt him like that. Ever. And I just want to prove him that I learned from it. That I grew up, and that now, I'm gonna be able to really be there for him. "

" Padfoot... you're crying! " James said, not believing his eyes. He had only seen Sirius crying once, after The prank. That was it.

" No, I'm not... " Sirius said, looking away, whipping away a tear.

" It's okay, Sirius. It's human to cry... " James said, patting his friend on the back.

Sirius nodded.

" It's just that Moony means a lot to me, you know? So much! " Sirius whispered.

" How much? " James asked slowly.

" Would... would you hate me if I told you I liked him? I mean, _really _liked him? " Sirius asked, looking at James in the eye.

James opened his mouth, shocked. Okay, he had _not _been expecting THAT to happen! James laughed at the thought that both Sirius and Remus had came out to him in three days.

" No, I would never hate you. So you like Moony, hey? " James said, smiling.

" Yeah... weird, hey? " Sirius said, trying to smile.

" Not that much... he's like the complete opposite of you... you guys complete each other. " James said, thinking about it for the first time.

Sirius snorted.

" I bet Moony doesn't think that. "

" I wouldn't say that... " James said slowly.

" When did he ever show anything that could make me think he likes me? I make him angry at least once every week, I betrayed his deepest secret to his worst enemy, ... and he's not even gay... nah, Moony would never fall for me... " Sirius declared sadly.

James patted him on the back.

" I still wouldn't say that, Sirius. Don't you think there's the slightest chance he, too, would succomb to the Sirius Black charm? "

Sirius burst out laughing.

" Maybe. " he conceded. " But how do we find out if he _does _like me? "

" Padfoot, dear friend, where did your Marauder attitude go? We _will _find out if he likes you, if it's the last thing we do... "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PLEASE REVIEW : ) **

Thank you for my reviewers of chapter 3 ! mucc, Blahblot, remuslives23, TheCrescentMoonWriter, and Katie-1369 ! I LOVE you guys! : )


	5. Si exceptionnel

DISCLAIMER : Sadly I do NOT own Harry Potter… did I really need to say it

**DISCLAIMER :** Sadly I do NOT own Harry Potter… did I really need to say it??

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 4 Marauders were walking in the hallway towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Remus was looking strangely at both James and Sirius. They were definitly acting weird today, he thought. They were both too quiet, and looking kind of nervous. He hated that. The last time his friends acted this way, they had found out about his lycanthropy. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he was only seeing things.

" So, Moony... " James started in a tentative voice " you know that girl, Mary Wilkes... she's in our year in Hufflepuff... "

" Yes? I know her! " Remus said, clearly lost.

" What do you think of her? " James asked.

Remus frowned at James. _What is he playing at? He knows I'm gay! _Remus thought, looking at James oddly.

" Eh... I don't know... she seems nice, I guess... _why? _"

" Well, Mr Padfoot here wants to ask her out. " James said, with a big smile to Sirius.

Remus turned his head fastly towards the one he loved.

" Quoi? Tu me niaises?(**1**)" he said, his eyes wide. " Eh... really? " he asked, trying to sound as though he couldn't care less about the information.

" Yes. So you think I should go for it then? " Sirius asked, looking closely at Remus.

" Well... no... I think she has a boyfriend anyway... " Remus made up.

Remus's heart was pounding fast. God, how he hated those situations. The possessive part of him just didn't want Sirius to go out with _anyone _other than him. Not even that perfect Hufflepuff girl.

" No, she doesn't. She broke up with Amos two weeks ago, and she's been single since. " Sirius said.

" Ah... well, then you should go for it, Pads. No one can resist your charm for too long! " Remus forced a smile. " Même pas moi! **(2)** " he whispered angrily.

They finally arrived to the classroom. Remus had not spoken a single word. Sirius looked at James, worried, and his friend only shrugged. Peter sat next to Remus, and Sirius sat next to James. Sirius turned around when Professor Zellner wasn't looking.

" Moony? Are you okay? " he asked in a caring tone.

" Non, tu aimes une autre que moi! Mais je ne te dirai jamais cela! **(3)**" Remus said in a neutral tone, without even looking up from his work.

" Enough with the French already! What's going on with you recently? " Sirius said, clearly concerned.

Remus finally looked at Sirius.

" Nothing's wrong, Pads. So, you're interested in someone, then... that's... good... " Remus said, forcing a false smile.

" Yeah... I don't know if I have a chance, though... " Sirius whispered, thinking about Remus.

" Comme si elle te dirait non... **(4)** " Remus said impatiently. " Of course you have a chance you idiot… don't worry about that. Everyone would be lucky to have you. "

" You really think so? " Sirius asked in a small voice.

" Yes, Pads. Bien sûr que oui. **(5)** " Remus said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

" Thanks, Moony. It means a lot. " Sirius said.

" Anything for you, Pads. I... " Remus started.

"Mr Lupin, please restrain yourself from talking to Mr Black in my class. Detention tonight, 8 o'clock. " Mr Zellner said in a sharp voice.

" It's my fault, professor " Sirius said automatically. " I was the one talking to him in the first place. I'll take the detention. "

" How nice of you, Mr Black, but I don't think so. Mr Lupin, you'll join me here tonight. Is that clear? " Zellner insisted.

" Yes, Sir. " Remus mumbled.

Mr Zellner turned his back again. Sirius turned around again and mouthed a shy «sorry» to his friend, who only shrugged in a way that said «don't worry, it's okay. ».

The class finished, and they gladly left the classroom.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Well, I'm going to my detention with Professor Zellner... " Remus sighed. " See you later guys. "

" Bye, Moony! " James and Sirius answered together.

The door closed. Sirius and James smiled. They had been waiting all day to talk about the result of their plan of this morning, but they had never been alone. Now that Remus was in detention and Peter in the kitchens, they could finally talk.

" So... what do you think? " James asked.

" I don't know... he barely reacted when I said I wanted to ask that girl out... " Sirius said angrily.

" I know... but you know Moony. Even if he _was_ jealous, he would never show it to you. That's not the best way to prove that he likes you. " James frowned, thinking.

" To _see _if he likes me. " Sirius insisted. He still doubted the fact that Remus might like him back.

" Fine, then. To see if he likes you. " James rolled his eyes. " Anyway, we'll continue Plan A tomorrow. "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus was in detention, writing lines, in front of Professor Zellner. But he wasn't concentrated. All he could think about was « Sirius likes someone else. Sirius likes someone else. OH GOD, SIRIUS LIKES SOMEONE ELSE! ". He fought back tears. He would _not _cry, especially not in front of Zellner. This teacher hated him enough already... Sighing, he continued to write _I will not disturb class by talking _400 times, for once not caring at all about writing neatly.

" It was going to happen someday... " he thought sadly. " Of course he was going to find someone! And of course it wasn't going to be me! Well, at least now I know for sure that I have no chance. It's time to move on, Moony... you really have to forget him now. "

When he finally finished his lines, Remus got up, took his bag, mumbled a good night to Professor Zellner and left the classroom.

" He's happy. That's what matters, right? I'm happy for him. At least one of us is. If someone deserves love, it's him. I don't. I'm just a freak. A monster. Monsters don't deserve love. " He thought.

He started to go up the stairs slowly. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to cry. Tears were falling fast down his cheeks, and he did nothing to stop them. He paused in the middle of the staircase, breathing hard, crying softly. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. And his head hurt too. He was feeling dizzy. He collapsed on the floor, his hand on his chest. God, breathing had been hard for him since last full moon. He was weaker than usual, because the transformation had been worse than usual. Now he just couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. But, Remus thought, it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the pain he felt in his heart when he thought about Sirius liking someone else.

" God, Sirius... " he mumbled, feeling very weak.

He felt the sharp pain again. He moaned, fell down the staircase and passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Translations: **

**(1): **What? Are you kidding me?

**(2):** Not even me!

**(3):** No... you like someone else... but I'll never tell you _that!_

**(4):** She's never gonna say no!

**(5):** Of course I do!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REVIEW PLEASE : ) **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 4 : ) Thanks to shunfangirl, Garis Miring, mucc, CrazyRV, marauders-and-lily-i-love, remusloves23, BLAHBLOT, TheCrescentMoonWriter and Katie-1369 !! I love you guys : )


	6. Que je t'aime

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own Harry Potter !! of course I don't...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to update so bad!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius was sitting on the most uncomfortable chair, next to Remus's bed, in the infirmary. As soon as James had told him that a teacher had found Moony unconscious in a hallway, he had ran straight to the hospital wing to see his friend. He sighed. Remus had several bruises on his body because he had fallen down the stairs, and he was breathing heavily. Mrs Pomfrey had told Sirius that Remus had waken up earlier, but for now, he was fast asleep.

" I wonder why he didn't tell us he still wasn't feeling well yesterday... " Sirius said, talking for the first time since the incident.

" I know... for him to actually pass out, he must have felling been pretty bad... " James said darkly.

Remus slowly opened an eye.

" Moony! " Sirius exclaimed, overjoyed.

" How are you feeling, mate? " Peter asked, concerned.

" Not bad... " Remus mumbled, trying to sit with difficulty.

" Not bad? " Sirius repeated with disbelief. " Look at yourself! You're covered with bruises! "

" You would too, if you had fallen down two staircases! " Remus snapped defensively. " And could you please tone it down, I have a headache... "

" Sorry. " James mumbled. " Honestly, though, what happened? We were worried! "

" I don't really know... " Remus admitted. " I was just walking back from detention. I know my chest had hurt all day, but I wasn't really worried... this kind of stuff happens all the time during the days following the full moon. I don't know, I guess it just got worse last night and I passed out. "

" Why didn't you tell us your chest hurt? " Sirius asked sharply. " We would have done something! "

" Pads, it's okay... I didn't know it was so serious, I'll just be more careful next time. " Remus promised.

" Okay... " Sirius said, unsure. " I was so worried when I heard what happened! "

" You were worried about me? " Remus said, secretly pleased.

" Yeah... I mean, we're friends, aren't we? Of course I was worried! " Sirius said, feeling arkward.

" Of course... " Remus said, forcing a smile.

James got up.

" Sorry, I have to go to Quidditch practice. Are you still coming to watch, Wormtail? " James asked.

" Yeah! I mean, if you don't mind me leaving, Moony... " Peter asked.

" Nah, it's okay. Go and have fun! " Remus smiled.

" See you later guys! " James said, waving them goodbye.

The two friends left, closing the door after them. Sirius moved his chair closer to Remus.

" It's okay if you wanna go, I know how much you love to see James play. " Remus said.

" No, I won't leave you here by yourself. " Sirius said, shaking his head.

" Thanks, it's kindda boring when you're alone here. " Remus said, laughing. " Anyway, did you ask Mary out or what? " Remus asked, trying to sound casual.

" No, not yet. Why? "

" No reason. So, when are you gonna do it? "

" Eh... I don't know... soon, I guess. Do you have any idea on how I could ask her out? " Sirius asked.

" Je ne vais _pas_ te donner des conseils pour que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre! (1) " Remus said, frustrated.

" Huh? " Sirius asked, clearly lost.

" Em… I meant… do you really want my advice? I mean, it's not like I have a lot of expertise in the area... " Remus said, forcing a laugh.

" Yes! Moony, I wanna know, how would you like the person you like to ask you out? " Sirius asked.

" Je m'en fous, tant qu'elle me le demande… (2) " Remus mumbled darkly. " I don't know, really… but for Mary, just be romantic. Girls like that. "

Sirius sighed. He didn't care about what girls wanted.

" Anyway, Moony, what about you? Do you… like anyone? " Sirius said, changing the subject.

" Nope. " Remus said quickly, looking everywhere but at his friend.

" Yes you do! Tell me who! " Sirius said, trying not to show his jealousy.

" Bien sûr que je vais le dire à toi! " Remus snorted. " Yeah, right! " he added, sarcastic.

" Why not? OH! Is that what you and James were hiding from me, back in the dormitory the other night? " Sirius said, his eyes wide.

When Remus didn't answer...

" James knows? Then why can't you tell me? " Sirius asked, hurt.

" Parce que c'est toi! (3) " Remus mumbled.

" I hate it when you do that! " Sirius added, annoyed at the sudden French. " You know what, come and find me when you're ready to talk to me so I'll understand and when you're ready to tell me the truth! "

With that, Sirius raised from his chair and walked towards the door of the hospital wing.

" Siri, wait! " Remus pleaded, but Sirius was gone.

Remus sighed, and laid down again.

" I did the right thing, not telling him... " he thought. " I mean, it wouldn't get us anywhere. He likes Mary! Not you, Mary! No need to tell him and get him all uncomfortable around me because of it! "

Lost in his dark thoughts, Remus fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TRANSLATION**

**(1) **I am _not _giving you advice so you'll go out with someone else!

**(2) **I don't care, as long as he asks me!

**(3) **Because it's you!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REVIEW PLEASE! **Thanks for my faithful reviewers!


End file.
